A Love Mess
by Drew Hayden LaRousse
Summary: Takes place after Link returns the master sword, and he returns to his childhood.  He can't stand staying around.  He wants to regain all of his friends under better circumstances.  Linkxzelda sariaxlink malonxlink rutoxlink R&R
1. Best Friends

**Okay, so this is my first Zelda fanfic, but I have always wanted to do one. So after reading a good many, I think I am mentally prepared for this challenge! I do not own Zelda at all, though I totally wish I did. Let's get started shall we?**

Chapter 1: Best friends

Saria and I were running through the woods. Maybe returning here was not so much of a bad idea. I did miss Saria, and she did not deserve to be trapped in the temple of time. I have been traveling since Zelda and I split up, each returning to our own times. I knew that no one would remember the time we had spent together, so I figured I would do this right this time. This time there would be no monsters, or anything to keep us from just being kids and having fun. Saria was the only one who remembered me, well, her and the Kokiri kids. In everyone else's memories, I was completely erased. That may be good in some situations. At least I am not "engaged" to Ruto anymore. I smirked at the thought.

Ruto, she always thought we were supposed to be together, but meeting Zelda, and saving Hyrule with her…it really has changed me. I slowed my run without thinking, and before I knew it my best friend was at my side. My run halted. I stood there with tears streaming down my face. "I'm sorry, Saria, I have to go." Zelda…she was so beautiful, so kind…even though she was royalty, she did not look down on me. That smile…the one she did when she realized it was all over. What I would do to see that again. I was back in my tree house now, and I collapsed on my bed as body-raking sobs escaped me.

Saria entered my room, and sat on my bed beside me. Her hand was on my shoulder; it was so soft. "Link, it's ok." Her voice was so soothing, so caring. She bent down and spoke softly in my ear. "Link, I'm here, please look at me." I couldn't. She couldn't see me being so weak. After all I had gone through, saving Hyrule, and defeating demons, how come when I thought of Zelda I reacted like this? I had lost friends, and everything before, but thinking of losing her. It was too much.

I could feel my body shaking violently, but Saria had moved me over to her lap now, and I did not mind at all. Her body was so warm, and soft. Saria just held me while I cried. After all I told her…about my journey and all the friends and everything that had happened, she believed me. Even despite the fact that it seemed so impossible. "Why?"

Saria jumped at my words. "Are you ok?" She wiped my tears away, and gave me a half smile.

"You know don't you?" My head lowered. She nodded.

"It's her, and it's ok. You miss her. I can tell when you think about her. It's a lot actually." Her head lowered for a second, and her voice sounded rather depressed.

"Yeah, it is. Do I really do this often?" I looked up at her, and her beautiful emerald eyes captured mine.

She turned away from me, "Yeah, you do, and you are so much more mature." She zoned out.

"Saria," I said under my breath, "I have to leave for a while again." She took hold of my hand.

Now it was her body that trembled, but her glossy eyes quickly returned to their normal state, and I did not want to upset her by pressing the topic. "How does it feel?"

I caught myself playing with her silky green hair. "How does what feel?"

"To be a seventeen year old trapped in a ten year-olds body."

"You ask this a lot." I chuckled slightly. "It's weird."

"Yeah, you are right. I am sorry." I stood up and began packing.

Saria just watched in pure horror. "I have to go." I said as I finished. "I am sorry."

She grabbed my hand as I walked away. Her head was lowered as she spoke. "You are always welcome here. Ok? If you have nowhere to go, you can come home." I smiled at the thought. This was my home after all.

"Bye, Saria." I said as I let go of her hand and walked away.

**Ok so that is it for my first chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Please read and review.**


	2. Heading Out

Chapter 2: Heading Out

My heart felt like it had torn in two. Leaving Saria…alone and defenseless again, but this time she would be safe. There were no monsters to attack, not after defeating Ganon, so maybe this time the forest would be safe from any harm. Still, I can't shake the image of Saria running after me, and her pleading that I stay. The hurt in her eyes…that was what tore me. This was the second time I walked out on my best friend, and hopefully, it would be my last.

I walked into Hyrule Field, and pulled the ocarina she had given me from my bag. I played Epona's song and waited for my horse to show up to carry me swiftly through the field, but she never showed. I scowled. "Of course she won't show up. She is not yours." I sighed…I walked around the paths heading to Lon Lon Ranch. Night was soon falling, and I did not quite make it there in time. I ran from the path that was feet away from the entrance. No sooner than I had taken my first step off was I surrounded by multiple stalchild.

"Shoot." I reached for my bow, and then reality hit…I can't use it. I looked through my bag for something I could use. I pulled out my Kokiri sword and tried to fight them off. I was succeeding at first, that is, until a giant stalchild came up from the ground. It swung at me catching me off guard. "Damn. Today of all days." I held my side which was currently soaked in crimson liquid. I swung my sword furiously at my attacker until finally he fell to the ground in a heap of bones.

I stumbled to the ground, holding my side in pain. Daylight had just broken, but I did not have the strength to stand. I blacked out on the cold field of Hyrule. At first, I was sure I was dead, that is, until I heard a melodic voice. Still my eyes would not open. I felt a pair of hairy arms lift me off the ground. The ground suddenly felt so uneven. I was jarred around so much that I swear I hit my head over and over again until I lost consciousness again, once again fading into that dying black light.

My eyes finally began to open, and the moment they did, I wished to the goddesses they hadn't. I groaned as the light spilled through the windows. I looked around trying to take in where I was. "Daddy, Daddy! He is waking up!" A female voice yelled down the stairs, I then heard her footsteps as she ran down. Moments later, Talon stood above me with a cloth and a bowl of water. I shivered, but why was I so cold? I looked down and noticed my shirt had been removed. I was wrapped around my torso tightly, and the bandages were full of blood.

I smiled up at him faintly. I was at Lon Lon Ranch. I looked over to see Malon standing behind her father eying me curiously. I smiled at her, and her blue eyes filled with joy. "So you are ok?" She asked stepping from behind her father.

"Yeah, thanks. What happened anyway?" I looked at my wound and could not tell if it was healing or not. Then again, I usually did not even treat my wounds...

"We found you laying on the ground bleeding not too far from our ranch." Talon said kindly. "It worried me how much blood such a small boy was losing, so we brought you here and are trying to fix you up. You are lucky we were delivering milk so behind schedule that day."

I gave him a puzzled look. "That day? How long have I been asleep?"

"Oh, I would say today would have been day six. You need to eat now." Talon went downstairs and fixed a small bowl of stew and rolls for me. "Here."

My stomach growled in agreement to the smell of the food. I scarfed down the food like I hadn't eaten in my whole life. Which really…considering how much my life has been messed up, I can't really remember when I last ate. Maybe like…seven years in the future? But how does that work anyway.

Malon laughed as she watched fascinated at how starving I truly was. She giggled, and I forced myself to look up at her. She blushed and looked away as my eyes met her gaze. She ran down stairs. "Daddy, I am going to play with the horses! See you later!"

Talon just watched me as I consumed another three bowls and four rolls. "So, where are your parents kid?"

I stopped to think about that for a minute…the great deku tree sprout told me I was a Hylian, but my mom died getting me to the forest. "Don't have any." I said as I finished my last bowl.

"Oh…" Talon seemed sad about it.

"It's ok. I live with friends, good friends, who take care of me." I could tell he was worried now. "So, you have horses?" I tried to change the subject to a lighter matter.

"Yes, and cows, and cuccos." He smiled proudly. "We raise the best of the best. You should get Malon to show you. Oh and by the way my name is Talon. I am owner of this here ranch."

"I need to make up for what you have done for me here…" I said curtly. I hated seeming like I was a free loader. Especially, when it came to nice people like Malon and Talon.

"Well then, I guess you could help out with the farm for a while." He smiled… Of course he would not object help. Lazy old man, and for a second I thought he changed. "Go talk to Malon. She will tell you what to do."

I walked out to find Malon in the middle of the field, just as last time I had met her. I smiled and walked forward. Not having her call me fairy boy was weird, even though I always hated that nick name. Now it just made me miss Navi…I sighed but continued my walk. Once I reached her, I saw my dear little horse.

Malon must not have noticed me approaching due to her singing. Her voice was so melodic, such a beautiful sound it was when she sang. "Malon?" I finally interrupted. She turned and her face became extremely pale as she looked at me. "Are you ok?" I asked.

"I am sorry…I didn't hear you come over…I…" She was stammering left and right.

"The horses sure look well trained." He smiled at her, attempting to redo their odd meeting.

She looked uneasily at me. "Well yea…we take our time, and train each one…they are top bread racers or just companions."

"I like that one." I said pointing to Epona.

Malon laughed at me. "Good luck with that. Epona only listens to me."

I started for Epona, but as I got close she ran. Now out of hearing distance from Malon and her outrageous laughter, I played Epona's song, and she came over to me. I pet her and mounted her while stroking her mane. I led her to Malon.

Her laughter ceased as she saw I had tamed "her" horse. "How did you?"

"I am just good like that I guess. So, anyway, I wanted to just let you know I will be helping out here for a while to repay your dad for his kindness."

She blushed furiously. "Um…ok… but we need to talk, as soon as we are done with work of course." She winked, and I felt my stomach churn. No way this was gonna be fun…what had I signed up for?


	3. Farming and Chores

Ok, so I'm sorry I took so long to update. Got a new laptop, and I was hoping for more reviews than I got, but oh well. For the ones who reviewed, here is chapter three! Please read and review if you want the next chapter up quick!

Chapter 3: Farming and Chores

The next day started rather awkwardly. I woke up as a cucco went off right in my ear. "Damn it!" I shooed the bird away, and slid out of bed and got dressed. I walked downstairs to find a giggling Malon.

"Sorry, uh, I don't think you gave me your name." She blushed when she looked at me. What was up with this girl anyway? I mean really... She can't seem to stop staring.

"I'm Link." I said trying not to think of the past, when she didn't care if I was Link or not. Where I was her fairy boy.

"Hmm, Link. Tell me why you seem somewhat familiar. Where are you from?" Malon seemed curious…maybe that was all she was.

"I am from the forest."

"Did the monsters attack you the other night?"

"Yeah, I was fighting them off fine until a huge one showed up that I did not see because I was fighting off all the small Stalchild." She just looked down at her feet. "How long have the monsters been out?"

"For as long as I can remember…only day time is safe around here." That was not what I expected to hear. They all should have disappeared after I defeated Gannon. My mind began to wander back to that fight. He swore he would come back… "Link? Link? Are you even listening to me?" Oh yea, she was talking….whoops.

"Sorry, it's just that I am worried about my friends back home." Her head dropped the moment I said that. "I am sorry, did I offend you?" I felt kind of bad.

"No, it's just…we need to get started on the chores." She smiled this amazing smile, and her eyes just lit up. "Come on, farm hand, get to work!"

I rolled my eyes at her, but followed as we started doing the multiple chores, the worst of which involved cleaning the horse stable and the barn. I plugged my nose as we entered. She turned and laughed at me. She did have a cute laugh. Actually, once I started thinking of her, she was all cute, her shiny red hair, her short, petite figure, and those beautiful blue eyes. I slapped myself in the face. _What am I thinking? I love Zelda…don't I? So why am I thinking of her like this?_

She looked at me with a worried expression on her face when I slapped myself. She took my hand in hers and pulled me to the obstacle course. "Come on, let's ride! We will race!" Then I thought of the race I had with Indigo for Epona. Malon was in tears when she worked for him, and I was not going to let that happen again. She begged me to save Epona. Actually when I think about it, Malon grew up quite beautiful. I smiled.

"So is that a yes?" She smiled back. "Let's go then." She walked straight to Epona, and climbed on.

_Shit…that is the only calm horse I can ride…. _I walked over to one that was slightly larger and tried to mount her. She revved back and I stumbled backwards almost falling. Malon laughed at me once again. She began singing to Epona. Her voice was so sweet. I shook my head again, and went for another horse. _I have to leave here as soon as possible…this is not good for me. _I reached for the horse and climbed on. Suddenly, horror was seen in Malon's eyes. "Link, hold on!" The horse revved up and through me off. I hit my side on the fence, and I could feel the warm liquid spilling from my skin once again.

She rode Epona quickly to get new bandages. Once she got to me, she ordered for me to remove my shirt, but it hurt too much to move right now. She slowly and gently raised the shirt above my head and began unraveling the previous bandage. Her hand quickly covered her mouth as the gash left by the Stalchild was ripped back open. She took a wet cloth and cleaned the area. While the antiseptic did burn and sting, I couldn't look away from her worried eyes. They were water-filled and she was so gentle while she cleaned the wound.

She began to wrap it with new bandages, making sure that it was tight but not suffocating me as well. She gave me this fake smile. "I am sorry." She couldn't hold back her tears anymore. "I should not have asked you to get on a horse yet, especially one as wild as the one you chose." Her hands were soft against my skin. I wrapped my arms around her to comfort her like Saria had done for me many times. I wiped her tears away and held her trembling body against mine. Her arms slowly wrapped around me still being delicate so that she did not harm me. I stroked her hair.

"It's ok, Malon, it's ok." Never had I been the one to really calm anyone, except for a goron. I am not good at stuff like this. "It isn't your fault."

She finally began to calm down. "I can't stand being the one who hurt you." She said between sobs. "Please don't leave because I hurt you." I looked at her with a confused look.

"No, Malon, I am not leaving yet, and it won't be because of you when I do."

She smiled up. "Thank you, Link."

And that is all for chapter 3! Please review!


	4. Time to think and heal

**Okay, It has been a while, but I have been really busy with college and fighting with my arch rival, writers block. Well here is chapter four. Please Enjoy and review when you are finished.**

Chapter 4: Time to Heal and Think

The next morning came quickly, and to be honest I did not recall ever going to sleep. The sounds of cucco were quite the alarm though. "I guess this is why Anju wanted me to wake her sleeping brother with one. They certainly work as an alarm clock." I groaned and put a pillow over my face trying to block out the ever so bright light and the annoying ring of the cucco.

"So, Lazy boy, time to get up!" Malon's voice rose over the cucco as she pulled the pillow away. "The chores don't do themselves." She smiled and I groaned again, this time pulling the cover over my head. They too soon left me, and I sighed as I sat up.

"Fine! I am up." I stretched on the bed for a moment while she ran down the stairs at least four at a time.

"Hurry, or you won't get breakfast, Link!"

I pulled on my boots and bounded down the stairs at a safer pace than she had taken. When I arrived at the table, Talon pushed a glass of Lon Lon Milk to me and some eggs. "Eat up because you are gonna be workin' rather hard today." My head lowered. I thought again how wrong this was. I am the hero of time, and I am doing a farm hand's job.

"So," Talon pulled me aside after breakfast, "what do you want here? Do you want to marry Malon?" The old man laughed at his own joke. I just stood there in shock. "I'm just teasing, son. You're too young for that." He playfully punched me in the arm. "Go tend to the cows, and afterwards, help Malon get all the horses fed, watered, brushed and taken out the the field to run.

"Alright." I slinked from the room knowing that today was going to be rough. I walked to the barn and began feeding, watering, milking and brushing the cows. Malon walked in moments later.

"Dad doesn't know yet, but I got up early and already did most of the chores. All that is left besides what you're doing is to let the horses out to run." She smiled. "I figured we could go to town today. Maybe visit some shops while we deliver milk to the castle."

I froze when she said deliver milk to the palace. _That was how I met her dad. I woke him up before I met Princess Zelda._ I shook my head. "Um...the palace huh?"

"Yep! And if we are lucky you might get to meet Hyrule's princess." She laughed like it was a joke, but it made my heart shutter. "Are you okay? You look rather pale."

"Yeah. I am fine." I faked a smile. "Let's get today's work done so I can relax for a change." She nodded, and together we walked outside and into the horse barn. We took two horses out at a time making sure that none of them escaped us. Malon took the horse that threw me off cautiously so I wouldn't be harmed again. After the chores were done, we reported to Talon.

"So you two finished quickly. Maybe we want to keep you after all, son." He smiled at me and Malon. "Do you kids want to go to town?"

"Yes!" Malon cheered as she knew she was getting her way. In less than an hour, we were loading the cart. Being there only room for two people in the front, I volunteered to sit in the back with the milk. When we arrived in town, Malon grabbed me by the hand and pulled me out of the back. "Let's look at that shop!" Malon pointed to the shop known as the Happy Mask shop. I smiled at her and nodded.

We entered the shop, and a bell rung above us. The man behind the counter woke up at the noise. "Welcome to the happy mask shop! Would you like to become a Happy Maskshop Salesman! Or are you just here to purchase a mask?" He grinned a smile that extended across his entire face.

"We are just browsing for now." Malon answered politely.

He pulled out two masks that Malon squealed to see. "These are the bunny hood, and the keaton mask. Would you like to try them on?"

Malon took the bunny hood and placed it on her head and took the keaton mask and placed it on mine. "Aw, Link, you look so cute!" She turned her attention to the salesman. "How much?"

"For you, little lady, twenty rubies for both!" Malon squealed again and handed over the red ruby.

"Oh, thank you, sir!" She waived as she pulled me from the store. "Where now? Ooooh! Do you wanna play a game? I know just the place!" Together we walked to the archery gallery. The man behind the counter was still the same. I smiled as we entered. I had played this game way to many times.

"The gallery is not for kids, but I guess this time I will let it slide. It's twenty rubies a round."

Malon pulled out two red rubies from her pouch and paid the man. "Thank you, sir, do you have anything for me to use?" She smiled innocently.

The large man handed her a bow and warned, "Be careful with it now."

She nodded as the rubies started passing before her. Out of twenty targets, she only managed to hit three. I laughed a little, but then pulled out my slingshot and stepped up to shoot. In two minutes, I had hit every target. Malon was squealing behind me. "Oh my gosh, Link! That was amazing! Where on earth did you learn to shoot like that?" The man behind the counter stood in awe. He himself took a whole year before he could hit all the targets.

"Alright, kid, come here." I did as told. "Pick a prize. We have fifty rubies, a larger bag of seeds for your slingshot or these more kiddish items." He pointed to the row of stuffed animals hanging from the wall.

Malon smiled as she saw a stuffed cow. She jumped and pointed to it, and looked back at me. "Really? You live on a ranch, don't you see enough cows a day? I'll take it." The man pulled down the cow and handed it to Malon.

"Oh thank you, Link!" She hugged me and kissed my cheek. I grew red in the face and turned away, not saying a word. We then left the archery gallery. "So, what now? If you want you can go with daddy. He is heading to the palace. I will wait here." She sat down by the fountain in the center of town hugging her cow doll that was as big as her.

I nodded and headed off to the castle. "I wonder if she..." I trailed off. I still remember the trail as if it was yesterday. I climbed the wall and jumped off the gate and tried my best to dodge the guards. I reached the castle just before sundown. There she was. Standing directly before me, looking through the window just like before. My stomach twisted in every direction. My mind screamed for me to stop. I needed to speak to her. She was the only one who would remember me. Finally someone I could talk to other than Saria. I approached her, and she jumped when I touched her shoulder. She started to scream, but I quickly covered her mouth. She looked at me in complete shock. Maybe she didn't remember me.

**That is it for this chapter, but I will be updating more often now. The more reviews I get the quicker you get an update. So please review! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Scars Torn Open

**And Chapter 5 is up! I know that was a lot faster, but I was inspired and felt like writing this asap. Please review at the end and let me know what you think! Your opinion matters to me and effects how this story will plan out in the end.**

Chapter 5: Scars Torn Open

"Zelda, shhh. It's me, Link. I know you remember me. Please just think." I held her still, afraid to uncover her mouth. She began to kick at me, and she chomped down on my hand.

"Impa!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. "Impa!" A flash came from behind me, and Impa had me restrained in seconds.

"Who are you with?" Her voice was so cold to me. "Are you working for the dark one?"

"The dark one? Ganondorf? No! I helped you defeat him and save Hyrule! Please remember! You were the sage of shadows! The temple is in Kakriko Village. Please remember." I could tell my voice had gone to pleading. _They don't remember me._

"Who is Ganondorf? You must need medical attention, son, where are your parents? Maybe we can help you find them. Your imagination is quite vivid." Impa looked at me sympathetically now as if I was insane. Then again, my story must have seemed completely unbelievable.

"Will you just escort me out of here? Pretend this never happened and double the security on Zelda. I don't want anyone else getting to her." I could feel my eyes burning, but I refused to cry.

Impa looked at me with new eyes this time. I couldn't quite read what she was thinking at the time, but I knew I didn't want to know. "I can't let you out that easily. If you are working for the evil one, we aren't going to let you leave here alive. Guards!" She called as she grabbed Zelda and took her inside the castle. Zelda looked down with an expression of regret as she was dragged away by her body guard.

When the guards came, I did not struggle. I knew that it would just cause more trouble than I needed right now. I saw Talon in the chamber as we passed. He saw me and immediately followed. "Wait, that is my son. We were separated when I entered the palace. I am sorry. He was so excited, and I guess he took me seriously when I said we would see the princess. I apologize." Talon slowly approached.

The king rounded the corner and saw both of us. I looked at him and then down at my feet. I was going to be considered the enemy when I was just trying to warn the princess, and not even that. I just wanted to speak to someone who would remember me. "What is going on here? Unhand the boy."

"But sir! He might be with the evil one!"

The king looked from me to the guards. "Release him. He is of no threat to us." He looked to his daughter who stood behind him. "My daughter was in no harm. Now release him and tighten up security around the castle. If this kid could get passed all of you, surely Zane will."

Zelda looked at me, and I felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest. So much for starting over even. I ruined my chance. Talon walked me out of the castle as Zelda's terrified eyes blazed in my memory.

**Thanks for reading. I am sorry it is so short, but this is the best place to leave off. Please review and I will hurry up on the next chapter! **


	6. Goodbyes

Chapter 6: Goodbyes

Leaving the castle, I decided not to look back. I would not return to the city, not unless the need arose. I felt like all I had ever stood for had no meaning. All I had gone through to save Zelda, all of it meant nothing. None of that had happened. Ganon apparently doesn't exist, and all I had done, all I had gone through was like a bad dream of a child.

When Talon and I reached the town gate, I looked him in the eyes. "Thanks for all you have done Talon, but I need to leave now."

Talon looked slightly upset by my words, but I had to leave. Malon had tears in her eyes as she climbed into the wagon. "Promise to come back, okay?" She held tightly in her arms the stuffed cow I had won for her.

"I'll come back. I promise. One day." I hugged her then headed off for Kakriko Village. It grew dark quickly and I attempted to reach the village by sunset. Just shortly after the moon had risen, I arrived.

A woman with vibrant red hair approached me. "Hello there, young boy, do you have anywhere to go?"

I looked at her and remembered the task of finding the lost cuccos that she was allergic to. "No, but I am sure my friends on Death Mountain will give me a place to stay for the night." I shuddered as I thought about meeting Darunia again. He did not want me there before when I was a messenger for the royal kingdom, so how would he take a random villager appearing in his home?

The woman pulled out her umbrella and opened it. "Tonight, you will stay with us. The weather is about to take a turn for the worst, and I don't want you to climb Death Mountain in this storm." She held her umbrella over us as we walked. From what I could tell, it didn't appear like a storm was coming up, just some clouds, but surely enough, seconds after I thought it wouldn't rain, the bottom fell from the clouds. The wind picked up as we hurried to a small building on the other side of town. "Quickly, in here." She opened the door to a two story house.

I walked in with the kind woman and saw three men sitting at the kitchen table eating. They looked at me and then to my host. "Anju, you know we don't have enough for guests. Not with...him around."

Anju looked irritated with them and quickly snapped to my defense. "I never said any of you had to give up your portions. I will share mine; he needs food. His stomach has been growling ever since I met him." I looked down in embarrassment. I had been trying to ignore it, but apparently it was much louder than I had presumed.

"Do as you please, but you know that won't fill you!" The man seemed caring, but very angry. He stormed from the table.

"Please ignore, Clay, he gets worried over the smallest of things." Anju made me a small plate and motioned for me to sit.

"I am sorry, Anju, but I cannot take your food. Thanks for the offer, but I just want to sleep until the storm is over. I will leave as soon as it lets off. I am sorry to have bothered you."

"Oh." Anju's face dropped. "Let me lead you to your room."

I followed her up stairs to a room that was obviously hers. "Will you be able to sleep if I take your room?" 'Now I feel as if I am just a nuisance to her.'

"Of course, silly." She ran her hand through my hair. "I will be up here shortly." She gave me a grin and kissed the top of my head. "Now lay down and get some sleep."

"Anju, thanks." I called to her as the door shut. I noticed a tear roll down her cheek as she departed quickly down the stairs.

"Clay," Anju's voice rang from the bottom floor, "I am sorry, it is just...I've always wondered what it would be like to be a mother." I slowly crawled from my bed and peeked down in between the railing. Clay and Anju stood five feet apart. Anju was overcome with tears and emotion. Clay approached her cautiously and embraced her shaking body.

"I am sorry, Anj, I really am. No one as kind as you should have had to go through such torment. All you have ever done was help people. Losing your brother, your husband and your unborn child...I understand if you want to keep him around for a while, and it is alright with me."

"Oh, thank you, Clay!" She walked back to the kitchen to put away her plate. I heard her returning and quickly got back into bed and pretended to be asleep as the door creaked open. "I promise, I won't let anything hurt you." She brushed her hand through my hair once more then lay down beside me. She scooted close to me and wrapped her thin arms around me protectively. "Please, stay with me for just a little while." A final tear rolled down her cheek as she drifted off to sleep.

'How could I hurt her? Looks like Death Mountain will have to wait just a little longer.' Drowsiness set in quickly that night.


	7. Anju's Dark Past

Ch. 7- Anju's Dark Past

I woke up long before Anju and left the house. I had to get some air, be it humid from yesterday's storm or not. I walked outside into the rain. _Apparently it hasn't stopped. This is probably why I slept so well last night. _ I trudged slowly up to Death Mountain. A soldier stood at the gate blocking my path.

"Do you have some business on Death Mountain, kid? You are a little underdressed to take on this mountain. It is an active volcano after all."

I had no excuse now for going up the mountain. It appeared I would have to wait a while before I could meet Darunia again. I walked back down the stairs to the house I was currently staying. I was about to walk in when I saw Anju crying through the window. "It had been so long since I last thought of him. Why would you even bring him up? I haven' t thought of Aaron or Grog in so long."

"Anju, I know that isn't quite true. You can never forget them. They were all you had, and you loved them dearly. I understand his death was very untimely, and learning of what happened drove you into a stage of depression that we couldn't just get you out of. You wouldn't sleep, you wouldn't eat, and you lost the only thing else in the world that was of any importance to you. Aaron was my best friend. I know he wouldn't want you to grieve over his death. He would want you to move on. Find someone else and be happy. Don't just waste away and die unhappy. I can't sit back and watch as you do that."

"Grog was my brother. He gave up on life before he could have a chance to start his, and then Aaron so shortly after him. He didn't have to go fight with the king. He didn't have to leave me alone. Why did he fight? Why didn't he just stay with me? Was I not enough for him?"

"If you think Aaron ever would just sit back as people were in danger then you didn't know your husband so well. He could never just sit back. He could never stay still. He always looked for ways to help other people, and that is one of the things in you that he loved the most. How caring you are."

"He never even knew of our child. Would he have left if he knew I was pregnant?"

"He would have, but not to hurt you. He would have gone to fight hoping to create a safe world for his child and wife to grow old in. He never planned to leave you, Anj. It wasn't his fault."

"The last thing I did was fight with him. I never saw him again. You have no clue how bad that makes me feel. He thought I hated him when he left. When he was killed-"

"No. Anj, he knew you loved him, and that you were scared. He never doubted that."

I watched as Anju caved into Clay's arms. She continued to cry. I slowly creaked the door open. "Anju, I promise, I will fight to avenge him."

Startled at my voice, Anju jumped up and wiped her tears away. "What?" She asked with sincere confusion in her voice.

"I will fight whoever did this. I will make Hyrule safe so you can rest again." A slight smile crossed her lips as tears rolled down her face.

"Sure you will." She hugged me tight.

"I have to leave now Anju, but I will be back. I promise, and when I do come back promise me you will be happy."

"I am- I will. I promise." She kissed my forehead one last time. I grabbed my stuff and left the house, thanking everyone for the hospitality.

I ran up the stairs to the gate of Death mountain two at a time. "Please open the gate!" I begged the man. "I have to save Hyrule."

The guard just laughed at me. "And what would the Royal family do to me if they realized I let a mere child through the gate? I'd lose my job."

"If you won't let me in, I will just have to break in, and what would look worse? A child getting through your 'defense' or you letting me in if I end up saving Hyrule?"

"I'm not letting you through."

"Fine. I will get in. You will see." I left the guard and headed towards the red roofed house across the way. I scaled the side of the building and sat down to think. I could get in. But how?

**And that is it for the chapter. Please leave me reviews if you want me to continue. The more reviews the quicker the update. :)**


	8. Demanding the Spiritual Stone

**And for my beloved followers and new readers! Here you go! Chapter 8.**

Chapter 8- Demanding the Spiritual Stone

How exactly am I going to get through the gate? I probably should have thought this through before blowing up at the guard. I looked around to see what I could possibly use. Hmmm. I sat on top of the building staring over the gate that I had to get over. A familiar noise from below caught my attention. Stupid cuccos.

I looked down at the bird that was prancing back and forth. I jumped down to return the bird to Anju's pen. I picked him up over my head and went to jump down the smaller of the two hills. The bird flapped its wings and made a god awful noise as he carried my tiny body to the ground. Just before I let the bird go it hit me. A smile crossed my face as I got a better grip on him and ran up the stairs. I put the bird in one arm and began scaling the building once more. The cucco pecked and scratched me the entire way up.

Once at the top, I looked over to the gate. "Well, buddy, this should be just high enough to get me over." I placed the bird above my head and jumped off the building. The bird carried me right over the gate. I sat the bird down gently, hoping he wouldn't crow until I made it a good way up the trail. Sadly I wasn't quite so lucky. Just as I made it to the first turn he crowed. I jumped for the boulder that was beside me and ducked down behind it.

"How the hell did you get over here?" The guard opened the gate and picked up the bird. He released him on the outside and shut the gate again. A sigh of relief escaped my mouth as he turned back to his original post.

I ran up the hill as fast as I could, determined to get to Darunia. I reached the entrance of Goron City almost as nightfall sat in. "Who are you, Goro?" A rough voice sounded from behind me. In the dark it was hard to determine Goron from a boulder. I guess in a way it is their disguise.

"I'm Link. I need to see Darunia now. Please take me to him."

"We don't allow humans here, goro. Not with the dark lord coming so frequently to harass us."

"I need to see him. It is the only way I can get the spiritual stone of fire. I have to stop the dark lord."

The goron just laughed at me. "YOU? Stop the dark lord?" He continued laughing at me. "Maybe Darunia does need to see you. You could make him laugh."

The goron led me to the bottom of the city. He did a ground pound and the door slowly opened to Darunia's room. I ran ahead of the goron up the stairs and right in front of Darunia I stopped. "Darunia, brother, please." I paused slightly out of breath. "I need your help. I need the spiritual stone of fire. I have to defeat the dark lord."

Darunia laughed at me, but then his face returned to all seriousness. "Kid, you really think I am just going to hand it to you? And you really think you alone are enough to fight Zane? Where are your parents? Are you mad?"

"I knew this wouldn't be easy to convince you, but I will do whatever I have to so I can get the stone. I have to open the door of time."

"You really think the gods would allow a mere child to manipulate time?"

"I know they would." I refused to back down. "They have before."

"You are something else, but I will not give the stone that ensures our safety to you."

"It doesn't ensure your safety! It does exactly the opposite. What happens when Zane wants it? If he knows you have it, he will come here and kill off your people until you give it to him." I shivered as memories flooded back through my mind. "I can't let that happen again."

"Again! It never happened before. I must say you are a good actor. But you are not the savior of Hyrule. Now I have things to do. Get out of here."

Two gorons came from behind me and lifted me up. I squirmed and fought them screaming and Darunia the whole time. This would be so much easier if he remembered me. If any of them remembered me. When I reached the gate of Death Mountain, it was night fall again. I looked at the guard and scaled the wall behind him trying not to make a noise. I jumped down in darkness, running away from Kakriko Village.

I would come back for Darunia's stone. Until then, I still had another to acquire. Ruto, here I come.

**Please review! The more reviews the quicker update! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
